


A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

by a_knitting_hufflepuff



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Driving, M/M, Raising Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_knitting_hufflepuff/pseuds/a_knitting_hufflepuff
Summary: Harry, Draco, Teddy, and their trusty dog Noel go driving to look at Christmas tree lights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drarry discord drabble challenge! The prompt was "tradition" and the word count was 364 :)

Harry walked out the front door of Twelve Grimmauld Place and into the cold night, making sure everything was locked up behind him. He turned towards the direction of the car and laughed at the sight of Draco with Teddy in one arm and the lead of their pit bull, Noel, in the other.

“Need some help there?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Draco looked up, startled, and laughed. “I can offer you Thing One or Thing Two.”

“I’ll take Thing Two, if you —”

Harry was interrupted, as he suddenly had a sticky three-year-old shoved towards him.

“Okay, Teddy. Are you ready to go see Candy Cane Lane?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Papa! I have the camera Daddy gave me to take pictures.”

Harry smiled widely at him, saying, “good job, Baby. Now, let me help you into the car.”

Since Draco had first gotten him his own disposable Muggle camera, Teddy couldn’t get enough of taking pictures of everything around him. Sometimes the pictures turned out completely black from a finger in the way, and sometimes the pictures beautifully documented the mundane aspects of their lives.

Harry got into the driver’s seat and put his hand on Draco’s. “I just wanted to remind you that I love you.”

Draco smiled at his husband and softly kissed his lips. “I love you too.”

The car reversed down the driveway as the Potter-Malfoy family headed on their nightly drive to look at the Christmas and Hanukkah lights. Harry put the car window down for their dog as he drove to his family’s favorite street, Candy Cane Lane.

Draco put on the radio, which was playing Band Aid. “I love this song.”

Harry laughed. “I know you do, sweetheart.”

The car turned around the corner as the family finally reached their destination. All eight eyes were mesmerized by the brilliantly coloured lights, taking in the decorations. Teddy snapped a photo — and another, and another, and another.

Draco suddenly exclaimed, “this is my favourite part! _LET THEM KNOW IT’S CHRISTMAS TIME!"_

Noel chimed in with a beautiful crescendo as she barked at an inflatable Snoopy.

Harry knew that this would be the best Christmas they’d ever had.


End file.
